gravityfallsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruiker:Damian030/Notitieblok
Mooie donker groene kleur = #5E6C4C Tijdens het kijken van afleveringen van Gravity Falls maak ik notities in mijn telefoon en deel ik hier zodat mensen deze evt. zouden kunnen aanvullen of verbeteren. Niet Wat Hij Lijkt Hete Belgische wafels... wacht ik ben alleen... ik kan schelden wat ik wil.. WEL ALLE Lammie lammie dans De reden dat ik dit bij notities zet is omdat één van de woorden onverstaanbaar is, mocht je dit woord weten vul dit aan en dan kan er zo snel mogelijk een pagina aangemaakt worden. Heeeeeeey! Wie is die lammie lammie lammie ? Ik dus, ik dus. Dus spring heel snel naar je mammie, mammie, mammie. Hey daar, hey daar. Dus loop, loop, loop naar de Denk, denk, denk ook vooral aan de kleintjes Dipper, de machoman Disco Girl Zij is wauw Ze lijkt op jou Ooh ooh, ooh ooh Luie Susan alias' : Moorkopje, Roomsoesje, Knuffelkikker, Knuffelkoe Training mix = zelfde als origineel Leiderus Multi-Beer: Ik snap het krijger, maar wil je nog een laatste ding doen voor een mytisch beest ? Manotaurussen: Leiderus, Testosterus, Hypofysus, Baardje Greasy's Diner ook wel Het Eethuis door mabel genoemd. - "Stoere" Dan de Houthakker Naar-aoke Love Patrol Alpha Zombies = De Ontdoden De Club Is Vanavond Van Ons van &NDRA Kabouhoorn (Leprecorn in Engols) Tekst: Mabel: Zombies en heren Ik ben Mabel, dit zijn Dipper en Stan En samen zijn wij Love Patrol Alpha Dipper: Ik ben het niet eens met die naam Mabel: Maestro! Stan: Eh Mabel, dit zijn onze levens misschien niet waard. Dipper Pines: Vrijdagavond, we feesten tot het dag word Geen zorgen pappie, mijn jurkje is niet heel kort Mabel dit is stom Mabel Pines: We rollen naar het feestje, ze kijken onze kant op We blijven dansen, het maakt ons niet uit want wij zijn tof Alle jongens willen dansen met mij Jongens we moeten samen zingen anders werkt het niet Stan Pines: Jongens zijn saai, dus zeg maar bye bye Samen: Ja wij gaan los op de dansvloer! Ohoh, wij gaan echt los! Ohoh, de club is vanaf nu van ons! Ohoh, wij gaan echt los! Ohoh, de club is vanaf nu van ons! Koninginnen van de disco! Ohoh, wij gaan echt los! Ohoh, de club is vanaf nu van ons! Dipper Pines: Club is nu van ons! mabel: Bukken! Danku! We zijn hier de hele avond nog! Stan: Pak aan stelletje zombie sufferds! Allen: Pines! Pines! Pines! Hoofdzaak Kwektective Gravity Falls Roddelaar (krant) Sandra Jiminez (nieuws-reporter) Wassen Stan Sheriff Blubs Agent Durland Skull Fracture = heftige motortent verderop Hup Hup, Hup Hup (Tyler Cutebiker) De Wassenbeelden Stadjongen, Stadsjongen! Ah je niest als een kitten! Het Wassen Beelden Museum Der Raadsels (Grote Heropening!) Suffe Schat Het Noordwest Geheim (het is in aflevering verkeerd gespeld) (Northwest Cover-up in Engels) Plaatselijke nietsnut Nathaniel Northwest De Golf Oorlog Stannekoeken = pannenkoeken met paar haren van Stan d'r in Royale Korting Putt Hut Victorie, Eer, Lotsbestemming, Schapenvlees Brul-tra Bijzonder Minigolf Skillz = zelfde als Originele versie Sergei = Pacifica's Trainer De Koning van Mini Golf Frans Lilliputtiërs Ridders van het plasserkasteel Mijnwerkers Kapitein: Hou je klomp eens, windmolenliefhebber! Tulpkauwers Kapitein: Dat zullen wij zijn, liefje, en niet deze tulpkauwers. Frans: Ik laat me niet beledigen door een man zonder diepte-inzicht met oorbellen in. Grote Henry (mijnwerker), Polly Singing the Driving Song = ? Ik zing het (...) lied Lampen zijn uit kan niet zien waar ik heen ga Duh duh dut doo dee We control the balls = Wij sturen de bal Wij sturen de bal Wij sturen de bal Van hier tot daar, je snapt het al Wij sturen de bal Jongens ik snap het eindelijk, wij hebben controle over de ballen Kijk, nu snapt die het Oh dombal Ons leven is gevult met erg veel pret Maar een hole-in-one lijkt super vet Sergei: Mag ik nu gaan ? NOOIT! Nachtbraker Lachdip Ma en Pa In de bunker Haast Bijna Dood Maar Nog Niet Helemaal! De Gedaanteverwisselaar De opkomst van Gideon Werpanker De Pines Tweeling (bijnaam voor hun van Gideon) Buttons zijn camera's Gozer ? Pak hem! Pak hem! Dennis = schimmelplek Het Diepe Gravity Falls Zwembad meneer Badpak Badbak/Badbajes, In naam van de Badwet! Mermando = Meerman Pak Hem! Pak Hem! (Cutebiker) Sokken Opera Gabe Bensen Raadseltweeling Hartverwarmend een sokken opera Mabelsap (zelfs plastic dino's in) Candy: Kom er bij, dan zingen wij over een meisje dat bijna alles had. Dipper handpop: Kijk daar is Mabel. Mabel handpop: Hallo! Soes handpop: Zei hij nou label? Stan handpop: Nee hij zei Mabel. Mabel handpop: Oke, kom maar jongens! Wie's die meid met een varken en beugel. Ze maakt mensen blij, speelt soms op een vleugel. Met Mabel d'r bij is het een paradijs. Burgermeester pop: Namens de stad, hier heb je een prijs. Mabel handpop: Bedankt burgermeester, het klopt ik ben attent. Maar het perfecte meisje, zoekt de perfecte vent. Gabe handpop: Hey alles goed, ik ben Gabe. Mabel handpop: Waaaat? Bill in Dipper's lichaam = Bipper Altijd in mijn gedachten Zak der verdwijning, als je er geld in stopt zal het mysterieus verdwijnen Tijger vuist Carla, ik hou van je maar ik heb het lef niet het te zeggen Gideon's toekomstzak Beverstraat 412 Boygekte Johnny G., Johnny C., Ronnie B., Jimmy W., Vette Chris Varken van de tijdreiziger Tijd Paradox Afwerend Interventie Squadron Genootschap van het blinde oog Beschrijving: Tijdens Dippers zoektocht om de schrijver te vinden, komt hij erachter dat de geschiedenis van Gravity Falls anders in elkaar steekt dan hij dacht. Ondertussen wil Mabel graag haar mislukte zomerliefdes vergeten. Legende v grobbelzomper Beschrijving Mabel en Dipper horen van een oude gek dat er een groot monster rondzwemt in het meer. Omdat ze een fotowedstrijd willen winnen, besluiten ze om Stan achter te laten in zijn vissersbootje en achter het monster aan te gaan. De Stanuriaanse Kandidaat - ✔ Als Ome Stan zich verkiesbaar stelt als burgemeester, is het aan Mabel en Dipper om van hun blundergevoelige oom de perfecte kandidaat te maken. 8.000 Aflevering met credits Tyler de Motorrijder = bevestigde naam Burgemeester Befufflefumpter = bevestigde naam Attracties Langs De Weg - ✔ Ome Stan saboteert alle toeristenattracties in Oregon tijdens een roadtrip. Ondertussen probeert Dipper met meisjes te flirten. 16.000 Spinnenmensen Nog te doen Getallen zijn totaal aantal kijkers tijdens première, bron = kijkonderzoek.nl Kerkers, Kerkers en nog meer Kerkers Dipper vindt een onwaarschijnlijke vriend om mee te doen aan zijn nieuwste obsessie - een nerdig bordspel genaamd 'Kerkers, Kerkers en nog meer Kerkers'. 13.000 De Laatste Mabelhoorn Door een nieuwe bedreiging moet Mabel een betoverd eenhoornbos betreden. Ondertussen leert Dipper een onverwachte nieuwe kant van Bill kennen. 11.000 Our World = Onze wereld Mind Scape = Gedachten Nightmare Realm = Nachtmerrie Rijk (Knuffel die Mabel vasthoudt) Prinses Liefdeshoorn zegt: "Koop mijn 42 accesoires". Magische deel van het Bos Kabouterherberg Feeënhaarsalon 1.000 goede daden (boek dat eenhoorn leest): Hinniken, bidden, draf Interdimensionale Scheur Dipper en Mabel tegen De Toekomst Mabel begint met het plannen van het dertiende verjaardagsfeestje van haar en Dipper. Ondertussen ontrafelt Dipper een enorm raadsel. 15.000 XPCVEAOQFOXSO Gevangen in de Apocalyps en met gevaarlijke oude en nieuwe vijanden op de loer, voert Dipper een race tegen de klok. 17.000 Angstamide Vreemdheidsbubbels Apocalyps Finn Poncin = Sweat one armed dingetje, LOLPH, Prisoner: "Kijk eens aan. Zo te zien hebben we een paar grondlopers te pakken." Het Gruwelijk Zweterige Eenarmige Gedrocht De Interdimensionale Criminelen Die Ik Mijn Vrienden Mag Noemen Bill's vrienden: 8 Ball Kryptos Hectorgon Sleutelgat Vormloze Vorm Pyronica Paci-Vlammem Tandjes Xanthar (Het Wezen Wiens Naam Nooit Genoemd Mag Worden) Vreemdmageddon 2: Ontsnapping aan de Realiteit Dipper, Soos en Wendy moeten Mabel redden uit een vreemde wereld. Ondertussen bedenken Bills monsters een nieuw plan. 17.000 Vreemdmageddon 3: Neem Falls Terug Terwijl Ford ontdekt wat Bill echt van plan is, bereid het Raadselschuurteam zich voor om terug te vechten. Wat volgt is de laatste confrontatie van de Pines familie tegen Bill. Vreemdmageddon 4: Ergens in het Bos De laatste confrontatie van de Pines familie tegen Bill. Kleine Horror Souvernirwinkel Handheks in de Handheksschuilplaats op de Handheksberg Kerkers, Kerkers Met pen en papier, schild en zwaard, onze Queeste is echt alle moeite waard. - Ford en Dipper 38-zijdige steen Mogelijke Heer de Vervelende Knappe Elf Ogers Griffioen Onmogebeest Centaur-taur Eenhoorn Schild-der-schilden Schild-der-schilden verdwijnspreuk Giecheltijd stuiter schoenen Heet vlammend zwaard Super heet vlammend zwaard Oger-nado Centaur-taur oproep spreuk Dood muffins Moderne editie Kerkers & zo Echte editie (gemaakt door de Mogelijke Heer) Controversiele 1991/1992 editie Het spel is zeg maar voorbij, Excelsi-weet ik veel - Knappe Elf Statistische afwijkingen boven de 37, maar niet hoger dan 51 Stervelingen van dimensie 46'\, buig nu voor mij en... sniffel. Wilt zijn hersenen eten, om hun intelligentie te bemachtigen. Bodemloze Put Voice Over Draai het varken Soes' Super Coole Flipper Verhaal (Is Dat Een Goede Titel? Of Moeten Het Woordgrapjes Zijn?) Wildernis Waanzin Flipperstoot Mijn tijd is gekomen -Mabel Is de onsterfelijkheid van topscores niet belangrijker dan het leven? -Soes Doe de groeten aan jullie schepper, luitjes. Mijn schepper is Balllway Games in Redmond, Washington. Oom Stan Wint De Footballcup Footbot Kies Schijn En oranje betekent, plankgas! -Stan Tja, het is dat dokter Pilletje het zegt -Blubs Waarheidsgebit In het woud naast een boomstronk ligt een waarheidsgebit begraven, dat de gene die het in heeft dwingt de waarheid te vertellen. Roerham alsjeblieft